The SOLDIER,Demon Hunter, and Keyblade Master
by Animedude93
Summary: Cloud is sent on a mission to find a SOLDIER murderer, Dante is sent to kill demons with "strange powers influenced by green liquid" and Sora is caught in the middle. What will happen when Cloud, Dante, and Sora face off? And who is manipulating them?
1. The SOLDIER

_This is my second fanfic, so I'm fairly experienced, please review._

_This one takes place a year after Dirge of Cerberus_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own FF7 or DMC**_

Cloud was on his motorcycle delivering a special package addressed to Reese Norton…whoever the hell that was…

Cloud pulled up next to a big building in Edge. He grabbed the cube-shaped package and knocked on the door. Nobody answered.

"C'mon….hurry the hell up…." Cloud said to himself impatiently. Finally the door opened.

"Well, well, well, long time no see." The man said. Cloud immediately recognized him.

"Reno….here's your package." Cloud threw the package to Reno. Reno caught it and stumbled backwards. "Whoa!" he yelled.

Cloud turned around and walked towards his bike. "Wait, Cloud!" Reno called. Cloud turned his head to look over his shoulder. "What do you want?" he said coldly.

"Not me. The president. Rufus wants to talk to you." Reno said. Cloud turned around completely. "Okay then, what does HE want?" Cloud asked again.

"Not sure. But I know he is willing to pay you….a lot." Reno tempted.

"Fine, I'll give him 5 minutes." Cloud said as he walked inside. "This way…" Reno started walking up a set of stairs. Cloud followed soon after. They stopped directly in front of an open door. Reno stepped aside.

"In there." Reno pointed in the room. Cloud walked into the room. It was completely empty except for a man standing on the opposite side of the room, looking out of a closed window. Seeing the white suit and the blonde hair, Cloud recognized the man as Rufus Shinra.

Rufus turned around, "Ah, Cloud!" he said. "How is Strife delivery services?" he asked with a smirk.

"Hmph! You know the answer." Cloud said slightly angrily. "Mmmhmm. Well Cloud I have a favor to ask of you." Rufus started.

Cloud frowned, "Not interested." Cloud said and turned, ready to walk away. "That's a shame. I could have paid you a lot of money to do this for me. Enough to save you and Tifa." He heard Rufus call from behind him.

Cloud stopped, sighed and turned around. He walked in. Reno closed the door behind them.


	2. The Demon Hunter

"Patty! Get me a strawberry sundae!" Dante yelled from his seat in his Devil May Cry building. A little blonde girl ran up to him with a glass container full of strawberries and ice cream.

"You know you could get up off your lazy butt and get it yourself!" Patty said. "Yeah but the key words there are GET and UP. And that's something I don't feel like doing." Dante said as he swiped the sundae from Patty's hands.

"Hmph! I don't understand how someone can sit there all day, eat pizza, and drink sundaes. You 're one weird guy, Dante." Patty said as she walked away.

Just then, the door opened with a thundering slam that made Patty jump. Walking in the door was none other than Trish. Dante looked up at her. "Hey babe." He said.

"Well, it doesn't look like you've cleaned the place up." She said looking around.

"Yeah, well, what can I do?" he said lazily. Trish chuckled.

"I've got an answer." She said. "Dante, I came here cuz I've got a mission for you." Dante looked up.

"Really? Well let's hear it." He said. Trish walked up and sat on a desk in front of him.

"I'd do it myself, but I've already got a job lined up that pays more, so you're stuck with this one." She said. "Well how nice of you to give me the chump job." Dante replied.

"So it's like this, there have been reports of some really powerful beings, probably demons, in a nearby city." Trish explained. "Should be no problem for ya…right?" she asked.

"Heh, do you really have to ask?" Dante said.

"Didn't think so. Oh and by the way, if you see Nero, see if he'll help. I sent him down there to." She said and walked away.

"Patty! I'm taking a job! Be back in a while!" he said as he grabbed his sword and guns.

"Good riddance! Maybe you'll learn how to not be such a lazy bum." Patty said.

"….Yeah….right…" Dante smirked.

"Hey! Dante!!" She yelled as he left the building.

He hopped on his motorcycle, "Heh, this should be one hell of a party." He said as he drove off after Trish.


	3. The Keyblade Master

"Wait! Riku!!" Sora yelled as he fell behind his long time friend in a race. Riku looked over his shoulder, "C'mon Sora!" Riku yelled, "You're so slow!"

"Go Sora Go!!" Kairi yelled from the sidelines. Sora squinted and pushed the last bit of energy out of him to fly just barely ahead of Riku right as they neared the finish line. Riku sped up as well.

Riku and Sora were neck and neck. Kairi cheered them both on. Her cheers made it seem like she wanted a tie, for neither to lose, but inside, she knew who she wanted to win. Sora.

Both were panting heavily. They passed the finish line. Kairi screamed in joy at the sight of Sora winning by a length as long as a few inches only. Sora and Riku collapsed onto the ground, both exhausted.

"(PANT) Nice (PANT) try (PANT) Riku…" Sora huffed heavily. Kairi jumped onto Sora, to hug him.

Riku stood up, and looked out towards the ocean, "Sora, Kairi, there's something out there…" he said calmly. Sora and Kairi stood up next to him and scanned the water.

Sora was the first to see it, then Kairi, "A bottle?" Sora pondered.

The bottles washed ashore. Sora picked it uo to see a rolled up piece of paper with the King's seal on it. "It's from the King." He said.

Sora popped open the cork and pulled out the paper. He started reading it, "Dear Sora, I am writing to you because I know I can trust you with this task. Recently there have been rumors going around through the kingdom. These rumors are unsettling. They say there are strange creatures lurking on one of the other worlds and that they may be up to no good…" Sora stopped and looked at Kairi, then Riku.

"Heartless?" Riku asked. "I'm not sure" Sora said and kept reading

"From the descriptions I've heard, the creatures seem to be able to plan things out, which destroys the possibility of them being Heartless. Some glow in a green aura, while others have red glowing eyes and sharp fangs. As I've said, these rumors are unsettling. So I want you, and you alone, to take the Gummi ship I sent you last week to that world. The name of it is Midgar. I would have you bring Riku and Kairi, because I know you don't want to leave them again, but only one who has never been touched by pure darkness, and wields a weapon of light can enter and leave that world. I ask that you just go there and find out more about them, then return here and report to me or the Queen. Best wishes. King Mickey." Sora finished.

Kairi looked at him with a worried look on her face, "Sora…" she said worriedly.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Riku said. "You read it. Now go. Don't worry about us, we'll be fine."

"Riku…Kairi…" Sora said sadly. "I…I promise…I'll be back soon." He said and the departed.


	4. Faceoff! Dante meets Cloud

"Where is this place anyway?" Dante asked Trish as he rode up next to her. Trish looked at him and smirked before looking back at the road.

"It's some town called Edge. Apparently it's close by. That's what makes me wonder why the hell I've never heard of it before…" she said.

"Edge? Never heard of it either." Dante said back to her. They raced ahead for about a half hour before they neared the city.

"This it?" Dante asked. Trish nodded. She slowed down to a stop at which Dante quickly followed.

" I think you can take it from here, right?" Trish said. "Heh, no problem. I'll be back soon. Oh! And you said that Nero's gonna be there?" Dante asked. Before she could hear him, Trish sped off away from him.

"Alright. Let's make this quick." And he rode towards the city entrance quickly, as it was getting late.

"SOLDIER killers….hmm…." Cloud thought to himself. They must've been pretty strong to be able to kill a bunch of 2nd class SOLDIERS."

Rufus had given him a job that he offered 100,000 Gil for. He sent Cloud to "track down a vicious group of 2nd class SOLDIER murderers and kill them.

Cloud had asked around but only got one tip from a mysterious old man. He said that he heard a couple of shady creatures talking about a "job" near the center of town at midnight. Cloud sat there in the dark, waiting for something to happen.

Suddenly, he heard a motor. "What!?" he gasped. Nobody in Edge drives around this late. Nobody. He looked towards the source of the noise and started running. He located a man with silver hair riding a motorcycle.

Cloud was shocked. Could it be another remnant of Sephiroth? Cloud jumped on his bike and began pursuit. He pressed a green button and many compartments opened on each side of the bike, revealing many sword handles. He grabbed one and sped up.

The Gummi ship lowered as Sora summoned his keyblade, ready to fight whatever may be waiting for him in the city below.

"Hmm, maybe I should have flown faster, it seems really late… oh well." He said. He opened a hatch and walked out of the ship.

Immediately he heard a vehicle….or was it two? That's what it sounded like. Two vehicles.

"I'm gonna need something." He said as he turned around back towards the gummi ship. He opened a little door on the outside of it, revealing a little compartment. He looked around, "This'll do!" he said and pulled out a skateboard, only it had no wheels. He hopped on, the board beeped and he began to rise into the air. He then leaned forward and sped off on his hoverboard.

Dante looked back, "Heh! So you wanna play do you? Fine, let's see what you've got!"

Dante slammed on the brakes and turned the bike sideways, skidding along to a stop. He pulled out Ebony and Ivory and shot out a flurry of speeding bullets at Cloud.

Cloud started dodging the bullets, deflecting some with his swords, while racing towards the demon slayer.

Dante laughed madly, "You're no ordinary demon, are you?" he put away his guns and reached for Rebellion.

Cloud put on the brake and the bike started decelerating. As the bike neared a stop, Cloud leaped into the air with sword in hand.

Dante pulled Rebellion out and held it ready. Cloud came down hard upon Dante's sword. Cloud and Dante locked eyes. Dante smiled. "Take this!" Dante yelled and pushed Cloud away, causing the Ex-SOLDIER to stumble backwards. Dante charged forward, "HHHRRRRAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!" he screamed.

Cloud regained his footing and flipped over Dante as he charged further, and twisted in midair so that he landed facing towards him. Cloud then launched a blue wave of energy from the Neo Buster Sword flying towards Dante.

Dante turned towards Cloud. He saw the azure attack speeding at him. It was too late to dodge it. Dante simply put the sword in front of him and braced himself. The blast hit Dante with an alarming force and exploded on impact, leaving a blue aura around him.

Dante, virtually unharmed except for a few new rips in his red clothing, simply smiled again, "WOOHOO!!! This is fun! I gotta know you're name before I finish you, blondie!" Dante yelled happily.

"**Who the hell **_**is**_** this guy!?" **Cloud thought to himself. Then he noticed Dante giving him a "come on" gesture. He spoke, "My name is Cloud. Not that it matters much to YOU. Now I have a question I want answered." He said.

Dante laughed, "I guess I could grant a dying wish! Call it!" he said. Cloud frowned angrily at Dante's cockiness. "Did you kill a couple of guys in the past week?" He asked. Dante laughed again, "Dude, you'd faint if you knew how many lives I'VE taken!"

"I asked you, specifically, was it a couple of HUMANS you killed THIS WEEK!?" Cloud asked demandingly.

"Maybe….What's it to ya?" Dante asked back. Cloud sighed and got angrier. "Not much, but I'm being paid to track down a SOLDIER killer. So I'll ask you one…more…time…DID YOU KILL THEM!!?" Cloud yelled furiously. "Hmm….Nope! I don't think I did." Dante said and surprisingly enough, sounded serious.

Cloud had some disbelief in Dante's words, but he didn't really think that Dante lied. "Okay, now let me ask you another question…..Do you know a man named Sephiroth? Or maybe Kadaj? Loz? Yazoo?"

"AAGGHHH!!! Enough with all the questions already! Let's get back to the action!" Dante yelled and ran towards Cloud again. Cloud had been caught off guard and was a little off when Dante swung his sword, leaving a cut on the upper part of Cloud's right arm. He grunted at the pain, then shook it off and started parrying Dante's incoming slashes.

The two were attacking and guarding at blinding speed in their awe-some battle. Cloud ducked below Dante's sword and swung at his stomach. Direct hit. He left a long, deep gash across Dante's ripped stomach.

Dante stumbled backwards. He was badly wounded now. However, out of the pain and the blood pouring from the wound, all Dante could do….was laugh. He laughed crazily.

"I thought the only ones who could put up such a fight against me were Vergel and Nero! HAHAHAHAHA!!! This is awesome!!" he yelled before dashing at Cloud again. This time, though, he wasn't aiming for a frontal assault.

Dante quickly jumped to Cloud's side, pulled out Ebony and Ivory, and shot wildly at Cloud. Cloud gasped and started running around dodge some, and using his big sword to deflect others. Cloud was in a bad position; he was being fired upon in close range. If he could only get further away without Dante coming closer as well.

Cloud's thoughts were interrupted when a bullet whizzed right by his face. He couldn't just keep dodging forever. Just then, silence.

"**He's reloading!"** Cloud thought and charged in quickly. His sword met Dante's, and the two were at a stalemate once again.

Dante smiled again. Cloud frowned. "Heh, I could do this all night!" Dante said.


	5. Three way battle! Sora enters the mix!

Instead of motors, Sora now heard the clanging of swords, and the firing of guns. "**What is going on!?**" he thought. He was getting near the sounds of the battle and decided to slow down and try to approach unnoticed, just in case there was many enemies.

He pulled up next to a building positioned right next to the noises and got off. Slowly he peeked around the corner. What he saw was unusual. He had come here expecting to fight off some Heartless, or maybe Nobodies, but what he saw was what seemed to be two normal human men fighting each other.

He remembered what the king had said "beings that glow green and others with red eyes….hmmm…" he wondered. He looked at the men again. The one with silver hair obviously had red eyes, and the other….the other didn't have red eyes, but he didn't glow of green either. When Sora looked at him closer, he appeared to have glowing green eyes.

"**That must be what the king meant.**" He thought. Though he still had his doubts, Sora summoned his Keyblade. He then conjured up a Blizzara spell and launched it at the men.

Dante and Cloud matched each other blow for blow. Neither had gained the advantage, though both were wounded. The two came at each other. The swung their swords, and they were in another deadlock. Suddenly, they heard something.

"Huh!?" they both said. They looked to their side to see a white-blue blast flying at them. They pushed each other off of their swords and jumped backwards. The icy blast missed them by only a few inches.

Caught off guard, the two weren't ready for the 15 year old boy jumping out from the shadows, blade in hand. Sora first went for Cloud, though at first he didn't recognize him. Cloud to was blinded by the darkness and couldn't see the Keyblade master he had met during his visits to Radiant Garden.

Dante just sat and watched for a moment at the boy attacking Cloud furiously. He then decided that it must be some kind of a feud between demon relatives, just like him and Vergil. Dante once again drew Ebony and Ivory and unleashed a rain of bullets onto the two.

Sora attacked wildly and then noticed something. The person he was attacking looked familiar, but who was it….Cloud! Sora tried to say something, but was interrupted by scarlet fireworks raining down upon them. Without even thinking, Sora acted, "Protect!"

A shiny, transparent wall was now surrounding Sora and Cloud. Dante's bullets bounced off of the magical wall with clanking sounds. Dante noticed that his bullets were lacking in an effect and stopped firing.

Sora heard silence and lowered the Reflega. Cloud had seen, with the aid of light from the Reflect magic, that his new attacker was Sora. Sora turned and looked at Cloud. "Cloud…." Sora fell to his knees. "So THIS is where you went after that fight with Sephiroth at Radiant Garden…." He said.

"Wow, what a touching reunion! All the sweetness! It just makes me sick!!" Dante said. He pulle out Rebellion once again and ran towards Sora. Sora saw him coming, "Cloud! Who is he!?" Sora asked, readying himself.

"I'm not quite sure, but from the looks of things, I think he has some kind of connection with Sephiroth." Cloud said as he to prepared for another assault from Dante.

Dante came in wildly, swinging his sword like a madman. Sora and Cloud found it near impossible to read his moves. "Sora! Firaga when I say!" Cloud directed and jumped high into the air, above the other two's heads.

"Now!" he yelled as he flew down. "Fire!" Sora yelled and a tower of swirling fireballs appeared around him.

Dante halted his attack. There was a wall of fire in front of him, and a blade above him. However, he had one more trick up his sleeve. "Heh! It's Devil Trigger time!" he yelled.


	6. The Battle's Conclusion

**Sorry I haven't added to my fic in so long, it's been hard to get access to a computer, plus I have a job now, but I'll get back on it with my new laptop. Oh, and just in case you're asking, this fic takes place after DMC4, FF7 Dirge of Cerberus, and KH2. And this is kind of a short chapter cuz I needed to wrap up the fight, even though it's incredibly epic…**

Cloud and Sora looked at each other confused.

Suddenly, Dante's body burst into a red aura. The two warriors covered their eyes at the bright light. When they looked at him again, Dante was no longer there. Instead, there was a demonic looking beast with Dante's weapons.

"What the hell _is_ he!?" Cloud yelled. Devil Dante grinned, pulled out his guns and began shooting with inhuman power and speed.

Sora held up the Keyblade in order to cast another Reflect spell but Cloud stopped him, "I'll take it this time." He said.

Cloud thrust the First Tsurugi into the ground "Shield!" he shouted. Sora and Cloud were now covered by a light green energy. Dante's glowing red bullets exploded as they hit the Magic, but Cloud and Sora came out safely.

Dante replaced the guns with his sword, and without a word, attacked the two. Cloud looked at Sora.\

"Sora, do you trust me?" he asked. Sora nodded. Cloud let go of his sword and the Materia lowered its magic. Cloud extended his hand, "Sora, grab my arm!" he yelled.

Sora gripped the SOLDIER's arm tightly. Cloud spun Sora around, building momentum as the half-devil drew closer. After five good revolutions Cloud shouted "Now!" and they let go of each other. Sora flew towards Dante at a high speed with his blade in hand.

Sora's Keyblade collided with Rebellion and knocked Dante off his feet. Dante attempted to get back up, but Cloud came flying out of the sky and landed on Dante, with his massive sword at Dante's throat.

Sora stepped next to Cloud. They smiled. "You lose." Cloud said.


	7. Suspicion

"Now tell us what we want to know!" Sora demanded. Dante just smirked and laughed. Cloud put his sword closer to Dante's throat. "Now." He said.

Dante sighed and dropped his Devil Trigger form. "And what exactly is THAT?" he asked in an innocent voice. "First of all, who are you, and what were those powers you exhibited?" Cloud asked.

Dante rolled his eyes, "My name is Dante. My father was the Devil: Sparda and my mother was a human priestess, making me a half-devil. The beast you saw earlier is my Devil form." He explained. Sora steeped forward.

"…Are you…a Nobody?" he asked. Dante looked at Sora like he was crazy. "If anyone here is nobody it's you, key boy! I mean, that's not even a weapon!" Dante yelled. Sora looked at Cloud. "What he means is, are you the empty shell left over when a strong willed person's heart is taken." Cloud clarified.

Dante raised one eyebrow, "…What…the hell?" he asked confused. Cloud and Sora looked at each other and shook their heads. Dante looked Cloud up and down. "And as for you, blondie, a grown man hanging out with a little boy? Ha! What, you can't please a WOMAN like a normal person? Now what does that say about you…down there?"

Sora sensed tension in Cloud, and grabbed him right as he was going to finish off Dante. "AAARRRGGHHH!!! Damn you! I'm going to cut off your damn head!" Cloud yelled, struggling to get away from Sora's grip.

"Cloud, no! He's not worth it!" Sora yelled. Cloud calmed down. Dante was now still on the ground laughing. Sora calmed Cloud's angry eye twitch and went back to asking questions.

"Why are you here?" Sora asked. Dante now looked serious. "As if you don't know!" he yelled.

Cloud and Sora looked at each other and turned back. "What do you mean?" Cloud asked.

Dante looked back and forth between the two, "You…you mean you really have no idea?" he asked. Cloud and Sora shook their heads.

Dante began to explain, "I may be half devil, but I'm also a devil hunter. I have a shop called Devil May Cry, and if people need a job done they can hire me. I just got a job from a certain Lady which involves finding devils with glowing green eyes. So I attacked blondie over there."

"But I don't have green eyes." Cloud said. Sora nodded, "That's right, they're blue." He said.

"Yeah ok, that's nice. What I'm saying is that they GLOW in a GREEN AURA… freaking retards…" Dante said. Sora looked at Cloud and tilted his head to get a better look, "Yeah he's right, they're blue, but you can see some kind of tint of green." He said. Cloud pushed Sora away.

"Well MY mission was to find a silver haired SOLDIER murderer." Cloud said. "I came here looking for a new form of Nobody. At first I thought it was you two… but I guess not." Sora added.

They all looked at each other. "So it seems that we're not enemies then." Dante said. Cloud nodded, pulled away the sword, and extended his arm. Dante took it and Cloud pulled him up. Sora smiled awkwardly, "Heh heh… sorry."

"So then, is there really any Devils, SOLDIER killers, or Nobodies?" Cloud pondered. "You know, I think this was all a set up." Dante said. Sora looked puzzled. "But who would want to make us fight each other?" Cloud asked. "Anyone who wanted us gone." Dante replied.

"So… that means that we must all have a common enemy… right?" Sora asked. Dante and Cloud looked at each other. "Then we'll have to join forces." Cloud suggested.

Dante turned away and started walking, "No thanks, I work alone." He said. Cloud grabbed his shoulder. "Dante, you _do_ realize that whoever this is wants YOU dead to, right?" he said. Sora stepped forward, "I doubt even YOU can take them on all on your own." Dante turned around.

"You know, you two make a good point… consider yourselves honorary partners of mine." He said smugly. Sora and Clou looked at each other, "Lucky us…" they said.


End file.
